The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to tunneling field effect transistors.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronics industry because of their small size, multi-function, and/or low manufacture costs. Semiconductor devices may be categorized as any one of semiconductor memory devices storing logical data, semiconductor logic devices processing logical data, and hybrid semiconductor devices having both the function of the semiconductor memory devices and the function of the semiconductor logic devices. Semiconductor devices having excellent characteristics have been increasingly demanded with the development of the electronics industry. For example, high-reliable, high-speed and/or multi-functional semiconductor devices have been increasingly demanded. To satisfy these demands, structures of semiconductor devices have been complicated and semiconductor devices have been highly integrated.